


What are the odds?

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: When Tissaia enters the bank, the last thing she expects is to be caught up in a robbery and asked out on a date.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	What are the odds?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another quick one shot I wrote this morning. I apologise in advance for any typos. Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments on my last story. They really make my day!

Tissaia had a routine. She admits she doesn’t have to follow it down to the minute, but nevertheless it was a routine. Her routine; and right now she was precisely 27 minutes behind her usual schedule. She only wanted to withdraw her usual amount to buy her essentials and get through another week. How was she to know that today of all days would be the day some ignorant buffoons would attempt to rob the bank. She continues to observe the scenario play out. There were two men in balaclavas attempting to pull of this heist. One was flailing his gun around trying to, _well what she assumes,_ get the bank employee to hand over all the money behind the counter. The other man ensuring everyone in the bank doesn’t try and escape or alert the authorities. She looks back and forth between the two hooded figures and it is evident to her that they have no clue how to actually follow through with this “plan”.

“I’d score them a 4” she hears someone whisper next to her. “You got to give them credit, they remembered a bank is indeed the most efficient establishment to rob and they attempted to hide their identities with balaclavas, but the fact that lover boy over here forgot too take off his name tag tells us that Brett works three blocks away at the corner shop.”

Tissaia looks back at the boy. He does indeed have an employee badge for the corner shop not far from here. “Lover boy?” Tissaia asks, “don’t tell me you know this Buffon?”

The younger woman lets out a small laugh, looking at the boy who could be no older than 20. You could tell he was uncomfortable with what he was doing but didn’t have the brains (or balls) to act otherwise. “Lover boy because he keeps staring at you every other second. I think Brett has a bit of a crush on old frosty here.”

Tissaia doesn’t react to the poor attempt of a joke, she’s heard many times before. Her necklace depicts a snowflake given to her by a old friend. The origins being her name “De Vries” can translate to mean "freeze" and it has been a running joke ever since. She’s heard it a million times before so to hear it again hardly fazes her. The raven haired beauty, _or how Tissaia’s mind would describe her though she daren't say it out loud_ , realises she isn’t getting a response and will most likely not be getting one so continues to talk to fill the void of silence. “Of course they loose a point for pure stupidity. You need at least three people to pull off something of this high of a robbery. One to interrogate and collect the money, two to hold the fort and make sure no one alerts the authorities and three to act as lookout. The only looking out we have here is Bretty boy checking you out. You can hardly blame a boy for looking though, I imagine you are at the forefront of many teen boy's fantasies, and black haired acquaintances whose first date seems to be a bank robbery. Not how I would have planned it but I'll work with what I've got. Yennefer” She finishes with, winking and pulling a mischievous grin in Tissaia’s direction.

Tissaia sits quietly and pretends to be uninterested in anything the girl had to say. Though the fact that she’s ranking the robbery as it’s taking place in front of then is hardly the normal reaction from, well anyone with any level of sanity. She enjoys the conversation though she’ll never admit it. She glances over at Yennefer, the name translating into "fair one" which couldn’t be more different to Yennefer at all. “This hardly qualifies as a first date dear” she replies with without thinking. Now you’re only going to encourage the girl. Great job Tissaia.

Yennefer’s mouth beams into the biggest smile she may have ever witnessed in a person. “Oh I agree. They didn’t even bring handcuffs.” Yennefer tuts. “It’s much more effective tying us up. I’ll dock them another point.”

Tissaia is in dangerous territory here. The more alarming concern is she is actually enjoying the feeble attempt of Yennefer’s flirting. “ The fact that they chose today to undertake a robbery is pure foolishness. Everyone knows the majority of the money here is in the vaults which only the bank manager has access to. When do managers, or any white collar ranking male decide to work on a weekend.”

Yennefer listens in awe. She has to admit she only wanted to have a bit of fun and pestering Frosty over there seemed as good idea as any. She is starting to like this woman. A lot. “Right, so we will demote them to a three. Though the fact that the employee has pressed the panic button under his desk around 5 minutes ago alerting the authorities, suggests there time is nearly up and they will be unsuccessful in their scheme anyway.”

Tissaia looks over at the bank employee slowly putting money in the sack so generously provided by who Tissaia will name thug number two since she can’t see the name badge he is undoubtedly wearing. She can indeed see a red light reflecting dimly in the employees glasses, suggesting Yennefer was indeed correct. She’s impressed. Even she failed to notice that detail.

“It looks like our date is to be cut short then if you are right in your deductions.”

“Oh, I’m sure we can come to some arrangement. I will provide what Brett oh so dearly failed to bring. I have a feeling you like to be tied up.” Yennefer says, looking at Tissaia and then down to her lips long enough for Tissaia to realise the implications of Yennefer’s words.

Before she can reply the authorities burst in the banks entrance and side doors pinning the men, _who let’s face it. Didn’t really pit up much a fight_ down and reassuring the public that the suspects are now in custody. Tissaia stands up and heads for the exit, looking over her shoulder at Yennefer, ending their encounter with “I’d expect you’d score high indeed.”

Yennefer grins. She doesn’t know where Tissaia lives, or how to even contact the her future wife. She is a strong believer in if it’s meant to be it’s meant to be. Besides the way Tissaia kept looking at her watch indicates she follows a strict schedule and goes to this bank at the sane time on the same day. She’ll meet Tissaia again. She’d bet money on it. She is heavily invested in Tissaia after all.


End file.
